


The Artist

by FangirlWolfie



Series: the Muse and her Artist [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, CRY ME A RIVER, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication, Past friends with benefits, Sexual Content, Teacher Sirius Black, Threats of Violence, You better think Remus Lupin, famous Remus, musician Remus, non-famous Sirius
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlWolfie/pseuds/FangirlWolfie
Summary: Remus and Sirius sort of adore one another a stupid amount. They're in love but after four years of being friends-with-benefits will they manage to actually have a true relationship?It doesn't make it easier that Remus is one of the biggest musicians in the world.





	The Artist

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the continuation of The Muse! I apologise for any misspellings (English is not my mother tongue) also, be aware that this is an AU!

_Remus_

Things aren’t perfect.

It’s not like Remus ever thought that they would be perfect. But he remembers that summer so many years ago. He remembers it so vividly that maybe he doesn’t remember it vividly at all. What he remember is he being young and flustered and so, so, desperately in love. He doesn’t remember Sirius getting antsy when sitting still for too long, he doesn’t remember Sirius getting lost in books he’s reading, games he’s playing. That he sometimes loses track of time and stays at James’ until three in the morning.

What he remembers is a romanticised notion of sweet summer love. In his mind, there was only one wrong thing with Sirius and that was that in the end, he’d left without taking Remus with him. Right now on the other hand, there are thousands of things wrong with Sirius.

And yet…

Despite their little rows and despite how Sirius hogs the duvet more times than not, Remus’ happy. Happier than he’s ever been. And it’s just as terrifying as wonderful.

Because Sirius is so much more than a notion. He’s present. He’s here. And best of all… He loves Remus. Loves him so, so much. With ever caress, every dumb joke, with every lingering look. It’s impossible not to notice and despite that Remus’ instincts are screaming at him to hold back, to not bare his throat, he still does way too often. Can’t help it. Can’t resist but sometimes look at Sirius as if he hung the moon. A bit like how Sirius sometimes looks at him.

It’s been two weeks. Two weeks of them being together. Sirius has almost moved out from his student flat, nowadays being over at Remus’ place, only exception being when he’s at uni. For once, it’s Sirius being busy instead of Remus. All Remus does is relax and hang out with Lily every odd day. Sirius on the other hand… Well. Who knew that university could be such a load of work?

“We have a paper tomorrow,” Sirius told him one week ago. They’d just finished having sex and perhaps this had been sort of a weird time to start talking about homework… Not that Remus really minded. He loved odd. Almost as much as he loved Sirius.

“You’ve just attended class for two weeks,” Remus had huffed as he’d turned his head to place a small kiss on Sirius’ neck. “you can’t possible have a paper due tomorrow.”

Sirius had just looked at him and shaken his head. “You have no idea, have you…” Sirius had been sitting in bed with come drying on his stomach. Remus had felt his lower belly stir just thinking about how it got there three minutes ago.

“What are they trying to do?” Remus had stretched out on the bed, not missing the way Sirius’ eyes lingered on his bare torso. “Take away all your spare time?”

“Something like that.” Sirius had bent down and given him a slow kiss. Slipping him some tongue and caressing his side slowly. They hadn’t had sex a second time though. Sirius had had to do his homework. A bit like now.

“Sirius,” Remus complains where he once again lies in bed waiting for his boyfriend to finish up and join him. His _boyfriend_ , the thought still leaves a weird tingle inside of him. He’s happier, happier than he’s ever been.

Sirius is typing away at his computer, the pale glow from the screen lightning up his features. Remus could probably stare at Sirius for days and days, he’s just that heartbreakingly beautiful. Especially when he’s concentrating, finishing another sentence of whatever he’s working on this time. English? Sports? Pedagogy?

“Coming soon Moony,” Sirius just answers. Remus allows his head to fall back, letting out a heavy sigh. He secretly loves this, their small bickering, the way they’re impossible domestic. The way he can stare at Sirius as much as he wants because Sirius is his. _His_!

He’ll never have to share him with anyone ever again.

Sirius finishes up after another couple of minutes. Remus continues to lie in bed, staring at him. He can’t help but drown in the sight of Sirius’ ruffled hair, his broad frame, the way he bites his lower lip, thinking.

It’s almost like a melody, the way Sirius moves. The way he drags a hand through his hair before allowing his fingers to once again fly over the keyboard. Remus feels his hands itch after a piece of paper, after his guitar. He should write the melody down, the feeling burrowing in his chest. The pride in having managed to capture the wind. This perfect imperfection.

“All right,” Sirius sighs after another minute of tip-taping at the keyboard. He throws himself ungracefully on the bed next to Remus. The T-shirt Sirius’ wearing is a tour-shirt. It fits him well. It’s just a bonus that he got Remus’ name written all over his chest.

Remus rolls over. He flops down atop Sirius, smiling at him bashfully. “All done with your paper?”

Sirius huffs, his silvery eyes looking at Remus with a frightening warmth. “For this time.” One of his hands cradles Remus’ head, thumb sneaking forward to play over his cheekbone. Remus can’t help but lean into the touch, almost purring of satisfaction. “Next week will be worse though,” Sirius looks apologetic. “There’s this big group project and _God_ knows how busy I’ll be.”

Remus kisses Sirius’ palm. It’s nice, this warmth.

“I’m sorry Moony,” Sirius actually does sound sorry. “It’ll probably be late nights the whole week. But I’ll try to make it back as early as possible. I hate being away from you.”

Remus just shrugs his shoulders. “It’s fine. Tour will be starting next week anyhow so I’ll probably be away for bigger part of the week as it is.”

“Oh,” Sirius’ hand freezes slightly.

“Mhm,” Remus nuzzles forward, going for Sirius’ already marked throat. He leaves a couple of light kisses there, breathing in Sirius’ scent.

“Hey,” Sirius pushes him upward. Remus can’t help but let out a small sound of protest. “No, really Moony… Hey, look at me.”

Remus keeps fighting his hold for a bit, letting out a small “But I don’t want to…”

But apparently things aren’t dandy anymore because Sirius almost sounds harsh when he lets out a “Remus stop that okay?”

Remus isn’t used to Sirius calling him anything else than Moony and so he sort of gets that this is serious. Mostly he feels confused as he detangles himself from Sirius’ neck.

“What?” He might sound a bit annoyed but he don’t really get what’s going on.

Sirius’ brows are furrowed and he looks like a mixture between hesitant and pissed. Remus default to dealing with angry people is being even angrier himself but he tries to stay clear off that path. Sirius has never really been mad at him so he doesn’t want to jump to any wrong conclusions.  

“What?” he softens his voice, hand finding Sirius’ and squeezing. Sirius seems to deflate a bit at that as well, his face turning softer.

“Just… you haven’t talked to me about the tour… I- I guess I sort of forgot…”

Right. He hadn’t.

 “I won’t be gone far,” he doesn’t want to sound like he’s protesting but he probably does. “I’ll be in England the first week anyhow…”

“Ehm…” Sirius wet his lips, his eyes widening slightly. “The first week… Right…”

Remus can’t help but feel a bit like a cornered dog. “It’s a world tour…” he feels dumb. Sirius knows this, right? God damn… He should have talked to Sirius about it properly before, he’s going tomorrow for Christ sake. But… it’s not like it’s completely his fault if he maybe forgot to inform Sirius about the upcoming tour… Sirius been of at uni every day anyhow… He hasn’t really had the time…

_Bullshit_ , he has had _all_ the time.

Still…

“Fuck. The world tour?” Sirius’ voice has gone up in pitch, like maybe he’s outraged at the news. “I forgot… like…” He seems miserable. “Why didn’t you talk to me about it…?”

Remus can’t help but switch to defence-mode in the next heartbeat. “I did tell you a couple a weeks ago.” He’s thinking about that quick exchange of words. That time when they’d chatted a bit before having that awful fuck. He shifts where he lies on the bed. He doesn’t want to remember that day, maybe Sirius feels the same…

“But why haven’t you reminded me? Like,” Sirius looks frustrated. “When is it that you’re going?”

Remus feels a creeping guilt choke him slowly. “Tomorrow.”

“What!?” Sirius jerks away, creating distance between them. They’re not touching anymore. “Tomorrow!? Remus, why haven’t you told me!?” He sounds angry.

“Well, you could have asked,” Remus finds himself deflecting with a snarl. _God_ , he didn’t mean to snarl at Sirius, didn’t mean to forget to tell him. He’d just been so busy falling into Sirius, busy kissing him and waking up next to him. If Tonks hadn’t called him yesterday when Sirius had been at uni he might have forgotten the whole thing himself.

“Well I didn’t remember… And how was I supposed to ask if I didn’t remember?” And Sirius doesn’t even sound angry anymore, just hurt. “Why…” he drifts off, silvery eyes flickering to and about. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It’s just a tour Sirius,” Remus doesn’t like the way his voice sounds patronizing and annoyed. He hadn’t really meant for it to come out like that. He forces the harshness in his dark timbre to disappear. “Sirius, I’ll come home whenever I can. We’ll work around it, nothing more, nothing less.”

Sirius nods slowly, still hesitant. “Remus, you have to tell me these things… okay?” He still sounds hesitant, maybe a bit scared. “We’re… we’re boyfriends…”

“Of course we are,” Remus creeps closer, hands settling on Sirius’ shoulders as he straddles him carefully. “I should have told you earlier,” it shouldn’t be as hard to admit the words as it is but Remus has always been too proud for his own good. “Of course we’re boyfriends.”

Sirius’ eyes are gleaming a bit and Remus doesn’t like that at all. He gives Sirius a slow kiss.

“We’ll call every day,” he promises. He presses greedy hands underneath Sirius’ T-shirt, allowing his fingers to run over a firm stomach. “You can tell me all about uni and the shit papers you have to deal with.” He’s whispering in Sirius’ ear, hands straying lower, fingers dipping into loose sweatpants. “And I tell you all about the boring bus rides and loud screaming.”

Sirius is breathing faster hands clutching at Remus desperately. “You’re _not_ going to be bored,” he tells him. “You’re going to have a blast.”

Remus’ fingers glide down a firm abdomen, through short straws to finally wrap around Sirius’ hardening cock. It’s burning hot in his hand. “No I’m not,” he promises, kissing Sirius’ collarbone. “Because I’m going to be busy thinking of you. Of us.”

He tightens his hand, marvelling at the way Sirius’ breath hitches and how a small sound escapes his mouth, a small, _desperate_ sound.

“Going to miss you,” he promises as he starts stroking. Sirius clings to him, fingers bruising his skin. Remus doesn’t care. “Going to miss your stupid face, your stupid jokes… Going to miss you looking at me… Going to miss looking at you.”

And he’s going to. But Remus is used to leave friends behind to go on tour. Used to being away from the normal world a couple of months to live a strange, alien life. A life where he’s playing his guitar for tens of thousands of people every night. But he’s still going to miss Sirius. As always he’s going to miss him something terrible.

“Going to miss you too,” Sirius whimpers in Remus’ ear as his hips eagerly move into Remus’ hand. “Going to miss you Moony.” Sirius sounds a bit destroyed and on the brink of tears. Remus prays it’s because of pleasure and not something else. He didn’t mean to forget to tell Sirius, _honestly_.

He tries to make his fist good for Sirius. Tries to make sure to rub his thumb over the head of Sirius’ cock and make the precome slicken his hand. He whispers in Sirius’ ear that he’s going to think of him all the time. That he’s going to count down the days until he’s home again. Home with Sirius.

He imagines he will.

Sirius clutches at him some more as he lets out these small whimpering noises. Whispering “Moony, Moony, Moony” even as he comes all over Remus’ hand. It’s sticky and Remus continues to stroke him slowly, allowing the flesh in his hand to go soft as he eases him down.

“Love you,” he tells him, moving his own hips against Sirius’ thigh. “Love you so, so much.”

Sirius shudders clutching Remus tighter. “Love you too.” He promise him. “My moon, my Moony.”

They lie there, kissing slowly. Sirius is still shuddering and his body isn’t entirely relaxed. Usually Sirius is not unlike a sack of potatoes whenever he’s orgasmed. He’s just heavy and immobile. But not this time.

Remus tells himself it’s nothing to worry about.

Sirius recovers surprisingly fast, his hand gliding down to where Remus’ cock is standing hard, begging for attention.

“Love you,” Sirius whispers, his eyes large and gleaming. He pushes himself down the bed, lips kissing one of Remus’ pronounced hipbones even as his large hands tangle with Remus’ sweatpants. He pulls them off with ease.

“God,” Remus moans as Sirius dives forward and nuzzles the base of his cock, his breath hot and damp. Sirius isn’t too good at sucking cock. Remus knows this because Sirius has only sucked his cock a handful of times and all those had been because Remus had asked. Sirius doesn’t exactly enjoy giving blowjobs. And yet…

He licks Remus’ cock slowly. Paying special attention to the head, sweeping his tongue around it thoroughly. Remus lets out small little huffs as he allows the sensation to wash over him. Sirius looks sinful with his lips stretched around Remus’ cock and the sight alone is enough to make up for any sloppiness there might be.

“Christ,” Remus lets out even as his hand sneaks down to softly pat Sirius’ head. “So good Sirius,” he whispers. “You’re amazing.”

Sirius takes his cock a bit deeper. Making the head become entirely engulfed in warmth. Remus can’t help but move his hips slightly, just to get a tiny bit of friction. Sirius – surprisingly enough – allows it, big hands framing his arse and encouraging him to thrust. Remus doesn’t dare do it too harshly, knowing Sirius’ limits all too well. But he does put a slight pressure on Sirius’ head, guiding it into a familiar bobbing motion.

He groans and allow filth to pour out of his mouth. Usually it’s Sirius whispering things to him, but seeing as Sirius’ mouth is very much occupied Remus naturally takes over the talking. He’s whispering out words like: _So good Sirius_ , or _Love it when you take me deep_.

Sirius seems encouraged and maybe he isn’t such a bad cocksucker after all. Because despite how he’s coughing and gagging from time to time he keeps going. Keeps allowing Remus’ cock to nudge his throat. Remus can’t help but thrust slightly the next time Sirius takes him deep. And God, he’s sliding in Sirius’ throat. _Fuck_.

They’re at it for at least ten minutes but to Remus it feels like he’s been sucked off for less than a minute when his groin tightens in a telling way.

“Going to come love,” he tells Sirius even as pleasure threatens to drown him. “Sirius,” the word is barely more than a breath. He feels his cock pulse deep down in Sirius’ throat. It’s marvellous.

A bit like heaven.

But then Sirius start coughing and Remus bliss turns into concern quickly as he tries to sit up from where he’s lying.

“Sirius,” he slurs, relaxation making his limbs uncoordinated and his mind slow. Sirius does _not_ swallow gracefully as he continues to cough, face slightly red and tears pouring. There’s spit and come clinging in a string to his mouth.

“I’m fine Moony,” his voice sounds destroyed even as he gives another final cough. He swipes a quick hand over his mouth, smearing out the mess rather than removing it. “Christ.” He sounds a bit embarrassed. Like being unable to take Remus’ cock is a failure.

“Sirius,” Remus drags his stubborn boyfriend closer, helping him get rid of the mess on his face. “Love,” he kisses his right cheek, then his other cheek. “You’re marvellous.”

Sirius gives him a quick glance, eyes looking down quickly. “Yeah,” he sounds almost bashful, and is that one thing Remus did not expect Sirius Black to ever be.

“Yeah,” he replies, stroking Sirius’ cheekbone. He gives him a slow, dirty kiss. Sirius responds after a moment of hesitation in kind. It gets sort of heated, the way Sirius rolls over Remus and ravishes him. Remus can’t say he minds.

They snog for a while. Sirius groping himself a feel every now and again. Remus figures he’s earned it after that blowjob and wonders if there’s to be a second bout of sex.

There is.

***

Sirius is antsy the next morning. There’s no other way to put it. Remus always has a couple of suitcases packed and he directs Moody and his minions to carry them out to the bus.

Sirius should have been heading off to his early lecture five minutes ago but Sirius had just muttered something about a friend taking notes for him. Remus has sort of a bad feeling about all of this.

Sirius is worried, that’s impossible not to see. Remus is just unsure of what.

“We should go now,” Moody says after ordering his minions away with the suitcases. “Five minutes maximum, then I want you downstairs.”

Remus just waves his hand. “Yeah, yeah I’ll be right down.”

Moody nods, satisfied. Remus has never caused any trouble for him and so it’s without hesitation that Moody leaves Remus and Sirius alone for the first time in half an hour.

Remus feels a bit awkward. “So,” he says with forced cheer. “I’ll be home on Thursday.”

Sirius is just standing there, broad, tall and beautiful but with his head bowed. “Yeah,” his voice is a bit messed up. “I’ll miss you,” the words are not much more than air.

Remus feels bad. He resents feeling bad. He’s not going to be gone for long… at least not now… after Thursday though… who knows when he’ll be home…

“Hey,” he tells his boyfriend. “It’s fine, alright? We’re used to long distance.” He’s thinking about when he only saw Sirius every odd month. When they used to fuck and eat breakfast and then be on their merry separate ways.

“No,” Sirius is shaking his head. “We’re not used to long distance… Not really.”

Right, because then Remus and Sirius hadn’t been together had they? They’d been fuckbuddies, friends with benefits, or whatever it was you called it. They hadn’t been this. Hadn’t been in love. Well, one of them hadn’t been.

“Right,” Remus says because what else can he say? He feels guilty, and really, there’s nothing to feel guilty about. He has a job, this is it. Sirius has no right to look like the world is going to end. It isn’t.

For a moment they’re just stand there awkwardly. Remus tries to think of something to say, something that won’t make their last meeting for three days heavy and horrible.

“I’ll miss you,” Remus tries, the words odd in his mouth. It’s not quite sincere. He isn’t supposed to stand a few feet away from Sirius when saying these words, he’s supposed to be hugging Sirius, kissing him and whisper the words in his ear.

“I’ll miss you too,” Sirius still won’t quite look at him.

Remus sighs. “Listen, I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you about this earlier. I forgot, okay?”

Sirius isn’t saying anything, isn’t acknowledging that Remus is goddamn trying.

“Okay, fine, fuck it,” Remus feels something like a wave inside of him, anger, hurt. He can’t deal with Sirius like this, when he won’t even look at him. He turns around, ready for three days of doing something else than dealing with a strange Sirius.

Of course that’s when Sirius’ arms engulf him from behind. “I’m sorry,” Sirius whispers. There’s a mouth placing small kisses on Remus’ neck. “I just feel a bit off… I thought I would get more time to prepare before you went touring or whatever…”

Remus allows Sirius to kiss his neck for a couple of more seconds, enjoying the warmth covering his back. “It was shite of me to forget,” he gives in. Sure, Sirius could have taken the news a bit better but still… “But we’ll stay in touch,” he presses on. “It’s just a tour.”

Remus turns around in Sirius’ embrace, getting a better look at his face. His eyes are suspiciously blank.

“Oh Sirius.”

“I’m silly,” Sirius tries to laugh the whole thing away. Remus just cups his face, kissing his lips softly.

“You’re not silly love. I… I just didn’t think you’d care as much. It’s just a couple of days.”

Sirius looks doubtful. “I suppose.”

Remus kisses him again. “I’ll call tonight.”

Sirius nods, returning the kisses with something close to desperation. “I’ll wait for you call,” he tells Remus. “Love you so much.”

“Love you.” Remus could get lost in kissing Sirius. But his phone starts calling and Moody is suddenly yelling at him that there’s been ten minutes and get your fine arse down here now! Sirius kisses him one last time, tongue tangling with Remus’.

“Stay here if you want,” Remus tells Sirius even as he backs out the door, guitar in hand. “Move out of your flat. You can live here.”

Sirius isn’t answering. Instead he tells Remus that he loves him and please be safe.

“I will love,” Remus smiles at Sirius. “See you on Thursday.”

***

_Sirius_

Moony is gone.

The thought won’t quite leave him alone even as Sirius tries to write the rapport that’s due next week. Moony had said he would call yesterday… he hadn’t. And Sirius is just sitting here, helpless to do anything. He could – in theory – call Moony himself, but he doesn’t dare. Doesn’t believe he could keep himself together if he called Moony and he didn’t answer… Or worse! If Moody or someone else answered, informing him not to bother _Remus_ while he was working. Sirius doesn’t want to hinder Moony from touring, doesn’t want to hinder him from doing anything. He’s just still sort of processing all this.

He’d thought they would have more time. More time to get settled, to get inseparably intertwined with one another.

Two weeks wasn’t enough. Sirius doubts a lifetime will be enough. And now he can’t do much more than think of Moony and how he’s indisputably gone. How they just yesterday had promised to stay in contact, to call. And already… already that promise has turned to ash.

He doesn’t want to entertain the thought that this relationship is doomed right from the start. But how can he not? Maybe they jumped into this too fast? They don’t know one another that well.

Still, Sirius refuses to voice these doubts eating away at his core. He just has to trust Moony, has to remember that summer so many years ago, they’d been unseparated then. Then they’d shared secrets, dreams with one another. Then Sirius had been sure nobody would ever know him as well as Moony.

_God_ , Sirius puts his head in his hands as the doubts break free from their restraints. Why hadn’t Moony told him about the tour, when he’d be going? Had he regretted _them_ already? Was he getting bored? There was after all so many prettier, more talented and rich people out there dying to call Moony, honey or darling. People who would bring him flowers and always fuck him without leaving afterwards.

Was this how Moony felt? Sirius feels a stab at his fluttering heart. Was this how Moony felt every time _he_ had left him?

Sirius has tried to battle these thoughts all night long. Because after midnight he’d started to realise that Moony wouldn’t call and after that it was like his mind has turned mad. Insecurities he didn’t even know he possessed had crept forward and there were these echoes inside his head.

The rapport which Sirius has tried to write since four in the morning – about the time when he realised sleep wouldn’t come for him– is left pathetically unfinished even as the clock closes in on 7 am. He gets ready, and he do look like a mess. Sirius hair is a bit all over the place and there are dark circles underneath his eyes. His trademark smirk isn’t anywhere to be found as he wrestles on a T-shirt and there’s this tight knot in the pit of his stomach.

He tries on an ill-fitting smile, dropping it immediately as he figures it’s useless. He’s just going to have a bad day today, there’s not much to do about that . And he’s never been a particularly good actor anyhow so what is even the point in pretending?

It’s raining in London today which is surprisingly fitting. It rains in London lots of days but for the latest two weeks it has been clear skies and sunshine. Now though, reality seems to have caught up to both London and Sirius. And reality is as everybody knows, bleak and painful.

“It’s been sunny for two weeks,” a lady complains to her friend on the tube, Sirius is sitting drenched behind the two. “It’s like the weather has just flipped! Yesterday’s forecast even promised more sun.”

After the tube Sirius has to walk for a couple of minutes to get to uni. From Moony’s apartment it’s just a five minutes’ walk altogether, but from his own student flat it’s rather half an hour pending distance. And that includes a bus and the tube.

Sirius has an umbrella, but that doesn’t really stop the rain. And when he finally stumbles into the lecture hall he’s dripping.

“Oi,” Arthur says as Sirius falls into a seat with a huff. He feels wet and cold. The worst sort of combination. And that’s not even mentioning his heart. “You look like a drenched puppy.”

Arthur doesn’t look much better and Sirius makes sure to tell him. Arthur just smiles good naturally because apparently Arthur is a mature adult and then the lecture starts.

The dull pace is soothing, and the people surrounding Sirius chases away the sinking feeling in his guts. He makes sure to keep his phone on loud and in his hand as much as possible, just because… what if Moony called? But after the third lecture of the day his phone vanishes into his pocket and for a blissful moment Arthur even manages to make Sirius laugh out loud.

“You told Molly’s parents you’re studying physics?” Sirius can’t help but let out a belly laugh, his whole body cramping after a couple of minutes of unrestrained mirth. “Arthur, you’re the worst at math! And like, physic is like your kryptonite!”

“I panicked, okay,” Arthur can’t help but grin as well despite his obvious mortification. “Her dad is really scary. And he values physical science. What should I have said? That I teaches social science? I’m not mad!”

“He’s going to be so pissed when Molly tells him.”

Arthur hangs his head, earlier mirth gone as he deflates. “I know,” he sounds pitiful.

“It’ll be fine Arthur,” Minerva together with Hagrid and Severus approaches their table and sits down. “He’ll see your good qualities and will accept you regardless of what you do for a living.”

“I don’t know Minerva,” Arthur sighs. “He’s the strict sort.”

Sirius peers at Severus sitting beside Minerva looking bored. He hasn’t talked to the dark-dressed man but he’s seen him hang around Minerva enough times. Since Hagrid is a good sort of fellow, he is convinced Severus is as well, no matter bored expression and dark exterior.

“Nonsense,” Minerva’s hair is in a tight bun today, her glasses square and sharp. “I can guarantee you that even the strict sort only cares about how you’ll treat their daughters, not what subjects you excel in.”

“Well,” Severus opens his mouth to slowly spill out words in a dark timbre. “I can think of one or two people who would indeed care about academics.”

Sirius sort of doesn’t like Severus’ voice. It’s too sarcastic and entertained. It is not like he’s laughing at the situation as much as Arthur himself. Still, Sirius keeps a lid on his thoughts. Severus is Minerva’s friend after all.

“Severus,” Minerva’s sharp gaze cuts to the man seated beside her. “Please show some class.”

Severus just shrugs, clearly still bored even as he turns his gaze away from the table and down to his phone. Sirius can’t quite shake the feeling that he doesn’t like Severus all that much, maybe not even a little bit, maybe not even at all.

Lucky them, Severus walks away from their table with a bored sigh after a couple of minutes. Like he can’t stand to be near idiots. Like _they_ are the idiots.

“What a cunt,” Sirius whisper underneath his breath and Minerva slaps the back of his head none too gently.

“Manners,” she reprimands him. Sirius informs Minerva that it’s forbidden to discipline unruly students nowadays. Minerva just answers that Sirius is no student of hers and that she’ll make a gentleman out of him yet.

“You won’t,” Sirius whines even as Arthur laughs in the background.

Minerva just smirks, her glasses as sharp as always in the corridor’s strip light. “We’ll see Sirius, we’ll see.”

It’s not until later – when Arthur gets distracted because Molly just texted him – that Sirius remembers that he hasn’t checked his phone for a couple of hours. He wouldn’t say that he panics, but he definitely panics. Hands fumbling as he fishes up the phone from his pocket, and unlocks the screen.

The feeling of pure misery hits him hard and he closes his eyes for a second, fighting back nausea. Nobody has tried to call him. Nobody has texted. Right.

Minerva must notice that something’s wrong because she puts a hand on Sirius’ shoulder patting gently. “Something wrong?” She asks quietly even as Arthur loudly starts talking about Molly and all the reasons that she’s the best girl there is.

“Nothing,” Sirius lies. He’s not a good actor and Minerva must easily see through his denial. “I guess I’m just expecting a phone call that never comes.”

He probably shouldn’t have said that. But he can’t really help himself.

“Maybe they want to call, but there isn’t time.” Minerva, always with her logic. It’s nice, and at the same time it’s horrible. Because if Moony doesn’t have time to call Sirius then this isn’t really going to work out. If he’s just supposed to take that his boyfriend – god they’re still boyfriends right, RIGHT?! – slips away for six months every odd year. He can’t take that. He didn’t think he’d have to take that…

“So what,” Sirius hates how his voice is filled with so much hurt, it’s boiling over. “That’s how unimportant I am? Not important enough to even get a text. A little fucking text. Is that too much to ask for?”

The table has grown silent and Sirius realises everyone is watching him.

“Fuck,” he mutters even as there are something burning in the corner of his eyes. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Moony was supposed to call him yesterday. He had promised to stay in touch all the time, promised that he loved Sirius. _God_.

He’d been fucking stupid! Of course this wouldn’t work out! Sirius blew his chance years ago. Moony didn’t care about him, he had others. Sirius had seen the newspapers, knew about Moony bedding people. Bedding James’ fucking ex-girlfriend. Bedding that fuck-head who’d made Moony go into some sort of anxiety attack. The same guy who’d called Sirius in the middle of the night panicking. They’d defiantly snogged. Maybe even managed to fuck for a bit before Moony’s breakdown-

Sirius hates that there are tears just begging to fall from behind the unsteady rim of his eyelid. Tears that burn almost as much as the bile in his throat.

He’s pathetic. Of course Moony wouldn’t want to be with him. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!_

He leaves the group in a hurry. Not even pretending to have any dignity by lying about go to the loo or some shite like that. Instead he walks fast. His usually huge form curling inwards, trying to be as small as possible. He thinks Minerva and Arthur calls him from behind but he’s in a rush to get out of here. In a rush to hide away for a little while and weep like a pathetic mess of needy and fragile.

Of course, faith wouldn’t be so kind.

Because as he sweeps through the doors to the toilet, ready to occupy a stall and not come out for a bit. Severus is there. Washing his hands and sparing Sirius a quick glance. Sirius who’s frozen just inside the door, tears welling over and leaving sad tracks of wet on his stubbled cheeks. He clenches his fists as his silvery eyes meets an eerily black.

Severus looks at him, eyes calm but jeering. Then he lets out a small sound, a sound that’s close to a _tsk_ but even more jarring, even more disapproving. It’s _mocking_.

Sirius doesn’t really knows what demon possesses him. Doesn’t really know what’s happening inside his mind. He’s just so sad and angry and hurt and… It’s a bit like watching a movie, a bit like he isn’t even there as he pushes forward and hauls Severus up against the wall. Hands securely gripping the collar of Severus’ shirt.

“Got something you want to say to me?” He’s close to Severus, just inches between his straight nose and Severus’ pale beak. He pushes Severus into the wall, using all of his well-earned muscles and strength. He’s never been violent, never.

Severus doesn’t look scared, instead he’s snarling at Sirius, sharp teeth on proud display as if he’s ready to sink them into Sirius’ skin and rip. “Figured you’d be a cry-baby,” he tells Sirius with a nasty smile. “I know your kind. Assholes the lot of you. Big attitude with a pathetic personality.”

Sirius’ hands are trembling even as he tightens his grip to the point of bruising. He hates that tears are still pouring down his face. Pathetic indeed. He never used to be like this. He never used to cry and he sure as fuck never used to be violent.

He slams Severus into the wall, hard.

Severus’ head hit the cold tile with a loud thump. He hisses out in pain.

“Mind saying that again,” Sirius bites out, hands trembling worse than ever. He feels sort of sick, and also sort of really, really pathetic. And he isn’t used to that, isn’t used to being a pathetic mess of emotions. Isn’t used to crying and sure as hell isn’t used to be mocked about it.

Severus just wheezes where he hangs uselessly in Sirius’ fists. He’s looking at Sirius, his dark hair a messy halo around his pale face. There’s hate in his dark eyes. Pure hate that burns with a cold fire. Sirius wonders if he looks the same, if he’s staring back at Severus with a cold expression and crazed eyes.

Sirius is pretty sure Severus would curse him to hell and back if he weren’t scared of getting slammed into the wall once again. Scared of Sirius snapping and painting his pale skin in a sickening blue and yellow. This isn’t Sirius. Not at all.

It’s like he’s coming back to himself. Like his soul which had hovered just outside his body returns with a jarring wham. He stumbles even as his hands slack. Letting go of Severus with something close to panic. Severus slumps to the floor, eyes never leaving Sirius as his long fingers travel towards the back of his head. Towards where Sirius had slammed him into the wall with a snarl.

“Fuck,” Sirius whispers, his voice faint. “I’m sorry-” God, he’s stupid, _stupid, stupid_. He shouldn’t have come to uni today, should have stayed home to mend his broken heart, he’s not good like this, not good at all. He’s hurt someone. _God_.

“Fuck off Black,” Severus snarls, still sitting slumped against the wall, still feeling out the back of his head carefully. “Fuck off.”

Sirius does. He stumbles out of the toilet, clumsily dragging a trembling hand to wipe away any traces of tears. Only, he’s crying anew. It’s a haze, hurrying through the school, hurrying out into the pouring rain, umbrella forgotten together with his bag and computer. He gets on the tube, gets off the tube, on the bus, off the bus and then into his shitty apartment. His small student flat that’s crammed and dull. He breaks down there, on the bed. He was supposed to meet James today but they aren’t going to meet up. He can’t quite bear it. He’s just a mess. A pathetic, lonesome mess.

He cries for ages. Feels like he cries oceans and oceans. Buckets of a lonesome blue sea, drenching his bed, filling his apartment with the saltiest of water. He might be choking on the waves, might drown slowly but surely, but he doesn’t notice. He’s just lost and sad and abandoned. Yet again, abandoned.

***

The phone has been ringing for quite a while before Sirius notices. He’s fallen into an uneasy slumber, dreaming of loneliness. Because despite that there were so many people in his dream, like a crammed crossing, he’d never felt lonelier. And when he wakes up that loneliness linger, like a bad taste in his mouth.

The phone keeps on ringing. He doesn’t really feel like answering. Because he doesn’t think he can stand listening to James tell him off for not showing. For not even sending him a text. And Sirius gets it. He’s been a shit friend, a shit human being, a shit boyfriend maybe…

But James won’t yield and after a while Sirius gets annoyed hearing the standard ringtone on repeat.  

He answers with a quiet violently: “What James?” His eyes are burning again. He just cried rivers and rivers, how is it possible for him to have any tears left!?

“Sirius?”

Of course, it isn’t James on the phone. Of course, it isn’t James with sharp words and a hurt voice calling Sirius to ask what’s happening. Of course, it’s Moony.

_Moony, moony, moony_.

“Moony,” Sirius breathes the word like it’s holy, like he’s whispering a pray into his shitty phone’s speaker.

“Hey, is everything alright?” There are sounds of people moving in the background and the low beat of music playing faintly. Sirius tries to imagine where Moony might be… in some club? In the concert arena? Has he even had his first concert? Sirius doesn’t know anything.

“Oh,” Sirius' voice is a bit wobbly, a bit unstable. Moony is calling him, talking to him. “I- I’m fine,” he lies. “How are you, how’s everything going?” He forces himself to muster up a smile. Moony wouldn’t want to call someone sad and pathetic. He needs to be happy.

“I’m sorry for not calling earlier Sirius,” Moony says, disregarding Sirius’ questions. Like maybe he can hear right through Sirius. Hear how his voice is a bit thick and trembling despite the forced cheer. “It’s all been sort of shit. Like, the tech guys’ bus crashed yesterday night and two of them got a concussion-”

“Oh,” Sirius’ eyes widen. “Oh shit.”

“Yeah, the remaining techs had to do a shit-ton of work which delayed the whole concert today.” He sighs deeply and Sirius can hear how weary his Moony is, how bone-tired he must be. “I thought about calling you Sirius. I want you to know how much I thought about calling you.”

Sirius wants to gracefully accept the warm words. Wants to assure his tired Moony half a country away that it’s fine, that he got along just fine and that he wants Moony to relax, to not exhaust himself. Instead, he opens his mouth and pleads. “Next time,” he breathes. “Maybe you could just send a text? Like if you can’t call… Like, if it isn’t too much-”

“It’s not too much,” Moony promises. “Fuck, I’m sorry Sirius, it’s not too much.”

Sirius’ heart is a bit lighter. Like maybe it’s floating. He curls a bit where he lies on the bed, phone pressed close to his ear. “It was fine. It is fine Moony,” he can’t help but whisper Moony’s name with reverence once again. “I just missed you.”

Moony’s voice is honey sweet as he whispers back that he missed Sirius too. Missed him so very, very much. Then he tells Sirius a bit more about how he thought about him and how the only thing pulling him through these awful 48 hours since they parted was the thought of Sirius. Of how he knew that in the end, in just a few days he would come back to Sirius. Of course, four days after that he would go on a world tour (and Sirius forced himself not to think about that, about Moony gone for so, so long) but for a little bit he would be home. Be with Sirius.

“Are you in my apartment Sirius?” Moony asks after a while. There isn’t any sound in the background anymore, like maybe Moony has locked himself in somewhere. A room? The bus? Sirius can only guess.

“I’m in _my_ student flat.”

Moony sighs like maybe he suspected it. He doesn’t sound upset exactly but maybe he does sound a tiny bit disappointed. “I told you you could stay at mine. Move in and make it ours.”

Sirius is shaking his head despite knowing that Moony won’t see it. “We’ll talk about that later,” he says. “Face to face, not so rushed.”

Moony doesn’t say anything about that and for a moment there’s this fear brewing in the pit of Sirius’ belly, this fear that Moony is disappointed.

“Of course,” Moony says then, his voice accepting, kind. “We’ll talk about that later.”

Moony is so sweet to Sirius as he asks him about school, being the perfect audience as he asks him about assignments and work. He asks him about James.

“I don’t know how James is,” Sirius answers, heart settled and mind swimming in a small pond of happiness. “We were supposed to meet up today but I might have sort of ditched him.”

“Oh?” It’s not until Moony sounds surprised that Sirius realises his mistake. “Well, he knows that I had to ditch him, too many assignments and all.” Sirius prays that Moony won’t figure out that he ditched James because of heartache. Prays that Moony will never know what a wreak of emotions he’s been today.

Moony thankfully doesn’t question him and after Moony has bitched a bit about being on the road (the bus is a nightmare, I don’t remember it being so small) it’s late. Really late. And Moony’s voice is slightly dragging.

“We’ll talk later,” Sirius whispers as Moony stumbles over a word for the fifth time. “Tomorrow maybe?”

“I promise,” Moony whispers, his voice a bit more awake. “I’ll call tomorrow. I’ll promise to text otherwise. It was shite of me not to.”

Sirius doesn’t want to agree so he just hums calmingly into the phone. “I was alright,” he lies. “Just so I know what’s happening. Just so I know you haven’t forgotten.”

“I wouldn’t,” Moony promises, his voice all fiery and certain. Sirius wonders how he looks right now, all sleepy-soft and noble-fierce.

“Love you Moony,” Sirius whispers the words like a promise. A promise he means to keep for the rest of his life, loving Moony. “I love you so, so much. My moon, my Moony.”

“Love you too Sirius. Like mad, I hope you know that. Been crazy about you since meeting you on that dirt road. Since seeing you on that monster you call a motorbike.”

“Loved you even when I was too stupid to know,” Sirius answers his heart soaring.

“You’re mad Sirius. Utterly mad.”

It’s all heartbreakingly nice. And that night – after they’ve said their goodbyes – Sirius’ heart sleeps as light as his soul, protected by a silvery moon.

***

Moony is coming home tomorrow and Sirius is beyond excited. He’s excited the whole day and talks constantly with Minerva, Arthur, and Hagrid about it.

“Your boyfriend?” Minerva raises an eyebrow, mouth curling into a knowing smirk. “So that what got you down yesterday?”

Sirius’ smile freezes for a beat. _Does she know?_ Images of him knocking Severus into the wall with a snarl, with tears running down his face, flickers before his eyes. But Minerva can’t know. Right? His heart starts beating like wild.

Minerva looks at him, her smug smile dropping. “He who didn’t call,” she prompts. “He did call, didn’t he? He probably had a good explanation to why he hadn’t as well.”

Right. She’s referring to that. Sirius pushes away images of how he’d been close to punching Severus, to slamming his fist into Severus’ pale and mocking face. Minerva doesn’t know, Severus hasn’t said anything.

“Right,” Sirius forces himself to smile. “Yeah him, he who didn’t call. Yep.” He’s rambling.

Minerva just looks at him for another beat, her face unreadable. “Yes,” she says. Sirius wonders why Severus hasn’t said anything, wonders when he’ll decide to talk, wonders when he should be prepared to lose Minerva as a friend.

“Right,” he just says again.

But despite the uncomfortable reminder of Sirius’ lacking he doesn’t stay afraid for long. Instead, he gets giddy just imagining Moony coming home. Tomorrow evening. _God_.

The whole day feels so easy, like floating on clouds. Sirius aces any questions thrown his way, writes down some of the best notes ever and bickers all good-naturally with the professors. Today just can’t go wrong.

Or so he thinks.

Because after uni he’s going to meet up with James at _Katie’s Café and Bakery_ to make up for ditching yesterday. And he’s _flying_ down the street. His phone is glued to his hand because Moony just sent him a funny picture of a puppy in a spider costume and the sun is _shining_. He walks into the café with a beam on his face. Stopping good-natured to help an old lady through the door before strolling in himself.

The girl behind the counter smiles back at Sirius and maybe her lashes flutter a bit too much but that’s alright.

“My boyfriend’s coming home tomorrow,” he informs her with a giddy smile. It makes the girl stop trying to flirt with him but she doesn’t pout. Instead, she tells him good on you and gives him 10% off for being a student (“and for being adorable”).

He spots James sitting in a corner and easily drops into a chair opposite him. He beams and gives James a slap on the cheek all good-mannered.

“Gooday sir,” he tells him in the most obnoxious accent he can manage.

But James doesn’t smile back. Or rather, he does, but nervously.

Sirius drops his beam slowly. “James?” he’s a bit worried. “Is everything alright?”

James nods jerkily. “Ah… there’s someone I would like you to meet.” He scratches the back of his head. “This wouldn’t come out of the blue if you’d shown up yesterday,” James takes a big breath, his smile turning more sincere.

Sirius is a bit confused even as he takes in the cooling cup of tea beside James. James isn’t here alone.

“She’s in the loo,” James tells him. “She’ll be back any second- There! Hey Lily! Meet Sirius!”

Sirius is still sort of confused, but he do recognize the name Lily. Recognizes it something terrible. Lily Evans. He turns.

She’s approaching their table quickly, and she is _beautiful_.

Her red hair is flying behind her and her green eyes are stunning. She’s slim without being skinny, petite and sort of perfect. She could easily be a model. She got the look.

“Hi James,” she beams and yeah, her smile is sort of perfect. Sirius feels something inside of him, something vicious and cutting.

And all he can think is _: Moony has fucked her_.

It’s like something slams into him, something dark and heavy. Sirius falters even as he fights the overwhelming feeling of wanting to run, of wanting to flee from this perfect Lily with her green eyes and burning red hair.

He curls his hands into fists, doesn’t dare relax.

“Oh! You must be Sirius,” her voice is nice. Her fingers are long and slim, beautiful. She stretches out a hand towards him. Sirius doesn’t want to touch her, doesn’t want to shake her hand. His heart aches.

_It was just a fling_ , he tells himself. The same words that have worked so many times before, but not this time apparently. Not with Lily standing right _in front_ of him.

He hates that Moony’s hands have touched her. Hates it!

God, he needs to get a grip on himself.

“Hi,” he tells her, forcing on the fakest of smiles. James must notice, like, even Lily notices, her smile dimming. That’s how bad he’s at acting. “Nice to meet you.” _No, I wish I’d never had to meet you. Wish you could just disappear somewhere away from James, away from Moony. My Moony!_

“James told me so much about you,” Lily says, her eyes questioning as they flicker between James and Sirius. “You were travel-buddies after all.”

“Hehe…” Sirius’ chuckle sounds fake. Sounds like the worst sort of laugh-track. “Yep, we were.” He drags a stiff hand through his hair, wishing with all his might to disappear from here. He doesn’t want to talk to Lily, really doesn’t.

“Sirius,” James’ voice is filled with a warning. Sirius glances at him. Damn. James clearly isn’t pleased with the way Sirius is treating his… his what? Girlfriend (God no!)? Ex? Friend?

“Sorry,” he tells Lily, plastering on yet another smile. “Been some late couple of nights lately.” That’s actually true, it has been about two late nights. One night filled with agony and one night filled with laughter, words and honey sweet promises.

Lily just shrugs, smile still warm. “It’s fine,” she sounds so goddamn understanding. “I know all too well how that can be.” Sirius wants to hate her, he really does. But James has written this girl love-letters and she sounds so, so nice. But… then again… this girl has fucked Moony. His Moony!

He feels faint.

The way Sirius slumps down in his seat must look dramatic, James’ eyebrow is raised, impressed.

“You really are tired,” James states.

“Of course I am!” Sirius puts a hand over his heart, mockingly gasping like he can’t believe James ever thought differently. He hopes the bicker is convincing, he doesn’t feel very convincing. “You thought me lying?! Scandalous!”

Lily smirks as she sits down beside James. They link arms. _Fuck_! Sirius wants to die because if James is together with Lily he’s going to have to see her for the rest of his life. If he ever introduces Moony to James and Lily is there… well fuck… that’s going to be awkward… And hellish. Sirius’ heart aches just thinking about it.

“So you’re studying to become a teacher?” Lily asks with a small smile.

“Yeah,” Sirius nods even as he takes a sip of hot coffee. It probably scalds his tongue, but _he_ doesn’t feel a thing. “We can’t all be engineers like James.”

James just shrugs. “I got the brain _and_ the looks I guess,” he sends a wink Sirius way.

“Dear,” Lily says in a disapproving voice even as she bends over to place a light kiss on James’ cheek. No, they’re definitely together. Sirius has the faint notion of wanting to throw up. “Let’s be modest.”

He’s not really into the conversation as it proceeds. He’s sort of locked in a nasty, never-ending loop where he can’t help but imagining Lily and Moony. He wondered if she were on top of Moony, riding him with her pale breasts on proud display? Or maybe she laid underneath Moony, long legs locked around his sharp hips, hands framing his face? Or maybe she was on her hands and knees, Moony holding onto her fragile hips even as he moved inside of her... _Inside_ of her. Christ.

Sirius hadn’t thought himself very jealous before this. But now it’s impossible to deny. He’s sitting here, close to dying because Moony fucked Lily around three weeks ago, just before they got together for real. Three weeks ago, Moony was inside of her.

He feels emotional. Doesn’t feel like himself at all. He isn’t like this. And yet… In this week he has cried, floated on clouds of happiness and felt jealousy so fierce he felt like dying.

He needs to get over himself. It’s not like she means anything to Moony. She’s just a lean body, a pretty face.

Right. His heart maybe settles a bit. He hopes so. It doesn’t beat quite so hard anymore.

“Have you been to a Remus Lupin concert?”

He jerks as Lily asks the question. God, what is she on about?! James seems calm for some reason, not freaked out about his girlfriend talking about the famous musician she banged not even a month ago. How does he do it? How can he just be calm?

“No,” Sirius wonders if the word sounds as choked in the real world as it does in his head. He also wonders if his face has paled, if his hands are trembling _very_ obviously. He tries to ground himself but it feels impossible. It just feels impossible.

“We’re thinking about going,” Lily squeezes James’ hand, her smile secret and warm as she glances over at her boyfriend. “Next week in France.”

Sirius nods. He wants to take a sip of coffee but his hands are still shaking too much. He needs to stay strong, to not freak out. So what if Lily and James are going to a concert, it’s not like she’s going to meet up with Moony. She’s going there with her boyfriend for Christ sake.

“Like,” she blushes. “Would you want to join? I sort of have a couple of free tickets.”

“Free tickets?” Sirius breathes out even as he tries to keep his chest from being torn open, bones and flesh flying everywhere.

Lily glances at James quickly. Biting her lower lip like maybe she’s a bit worried about something. But James only smiles at her, squeezes her shoulder lightly and tells her to “go on love.”

“Like,” Lily leans forward, like it’s a secret she’s about to share with Sirius. Sirius leans forward as well, the threat of vomiting so very present in the back of his throat. “Like I’m sort of friends with Remus Lupin.”

“No, you aren’t.” The words are out of Sirius’ mouth before he can do much about it. His mind is sort of blank.

“I know it’s hard to believe,” Lily laughs as if this was exactly the reaction she expected. Like maybe she’s told others about this and they said exactly the same thing as Sirius. “But we’ve hung out the latest couple of weeks. It’s been his break before the tour.”

She knows this. She knows about the break and the tour? And what does she mean with "hung out"? She can’t have, Sirius has been with Remus. They’ve hung out, had sex, watched stupid movies and snogged! What is she talking about!?

“What are you talking about?” Sirius feels angry. Why is Lily sitting here lying him and James straight in the face? What is she? Some desperate groupie? “You haven’t hung out with Remus.”

“Believe it or not but I have,” Lily says with a smile. A FUCKING smile! Like this is all fun and games. Newsflash: it’s not! It’s fucking not! “So I have some free tickets to the concert in Paris and me and James are asking you if you want to join? We’re invited to the afterparty as well and then you’ll see for yourself.”

“See for myself?” Sirius wants to throw his cup of coffee across the room. Wants to laugh in Lily’s face because she’s lying and she’s pathetic for doing so.

“Yeah,” Lily’s giggling, James doesn’t seem too disturbed by this whole thing either. “That me and Remus are friends.”

Sirius can’t quite grasp anything. Free tickets. No way that Remus would give Lily free tickets, he’s not even given Sirius free tickets. He can’t have been hanging out with Lily, he’s been with Sirius. What’s going on? Why is Lily fucking lying!?

“Oh,” Lily is picking up her phone. She still has a smile plastered all over her stupid face. Sirius hates her, hates her for spewing her lies all over his perfect day. He’d been happy not even half an hour ago, had been utterly happy. “Look!”

She’s holding up her phone like it’s a key element to solving a murder investigation. And maybe it fucking is. Or at least it’s the key element in breaking Sirius completely. Because on her phone is a picture of Remus and her sitting on a couch watching a movie. They’re clearly talking even as their frozen eyes stare at something in the far-off distance. They’re clearly animated, clearly so fucking happy.

The worst thing is that the hoodie Moony is wearing is Sirius’. The same hoodie he’d forgotten at Moony’s place just a week ago. Just _one_ fucking week ago.

Just… _fuck_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you enjoyed this continuation of the story! I want to just put it out there that I have no idea what you study to become a teacher, the research I’ve done is a brief googling, but if someone wants to correct any facts they’re welcome to (I live to learn)! Also, I have no idea how music tours work, so once again, if someone wants to correct me, feel free to!
> 
> I will continue to explore Remus’ and Sirius’ relationship moving forward and I hope you’re all with me in that plot-regard. I sadly have a habit of contradicting the plot from earlier chapters sometimes, so if someone spots a mistake I’m grateful for any pointers (I will naturally try to make sure that doesn’t happen)!
> 
> Otherwise, let me know what you think as kudos and comments make my day and always help to keep me motivated! My hope is as usual that I will be able to work on this story with greater frequency during summer but you never know!
> 
> Anyhow, thank you all who are embarking on this journey with me! Let set sail and see where the wind might take us!  
> Until next time,  
> Stay awesome! :D


End file.
